


Explosions of Stardust

by shini_amaryllis



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jyn and Cassian blow things up when they're kids, Jyn is bros with everyone in Rogue One, Jyn joins the Rebellion earlier, Rebellion missions, Things at the Rebellion are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shini_amaryllis/pseuds/shini_amaryllis
Summary: “Cassian Andor,” Jyn said, looking over him, “you’re a bit younger than I was expecting.”“You’re shorter than I’d thought you’d be,” he returned and they shared a smile as if from a joke no one else understood.





	1. Troubled Meetings

When Jyn Erso was eleven, she was already a seasoned soldier. Those words should never have been in the same sentence, particularly since she had left the name of Jyn Erso behind.

On the planet of Bakura, she was only known as Krestle, it wasn't a particularly suitable name for a girl, but Jyn was a soldier, not a girl. She had a weapon strapped on her at all times. She never went anywhere without a blaster to hold or vibro-blade to cut into the flesh of anything that dared attack her.

She was only on the planet to plant a few charges and render the Imperial station there useless to its allies.

She wasn't one to play the hero.

Jyn was a soldier, a fighter, she was no hero. Heroes didn't have this much blood on their hands (did they?). Heroes didn't burn with this _much_ fire in their veins.

She still remembered when that shuttle had arrived on Lah'mu bearing that man in the crisp white uniform, the one she'd seen before that day, the one she'd seen with her mother and father that night she'd woken up in a cold sweat. She still remembered the faceless helmets of the Storm-troopers that had descended, killing her mother, searching for her.

The crystal on the strap of leather around her throat was hidden from view under her clothes, warm and present against her skin.

Jyn hated thinking about that day, she hated thinking about that day, but it still plagued her mind.

_My father is a traitor, my father is a bastard, my father is a coward. Galen Erso is not my father. Galen Erso didn't raise me…_

The mantra filled Jyn's mind as dirt crunched under her boots. She was small enough to remain unseen by any of the patrols around the station, but another was not so lucky.

It was a boy, older that her but not more than five years, skin tawny and cheek smeared with mud. His dark eyes were wild and there was a brutally bleeding cut to his leg as he struggled to free his blaster as the Storm-trooper took aim.

Jyn should've thought with her head more, but she didn't; she acted on instinct, and instinct alone.

She raised her own blaster and fired, killing the Storm-trooper before he even knew what was happening.

Then the white-armored form fell and the boy looked at her, eyes wide and surprised.

Jyn sighed loudly. "I shouldn't have done that," she said, sounding much older than her eleven years, "more Storm-troopers'll be coming."

"You saved my life," the boy said startled, his Basic thick, making Jyn think it wasn't his first language.

"Don't take it personally," Jyn said as she drew closer, clipping her blaster back to her waist before offering him a hand, which he took. "I was trying to bomb the station. You two just got in my way."

She pulled him upright, slinging his arm around her shoulders and dragging him off the cliff-side to keep him from being blown up by some Storm-troopers.

"We'll both be dead if I don't get you out of here," she grumbled, more to herself than to him.

* * *

Jyn couldn't explain what had made her save him later that night when they'd both made it back to the hut she was holed up in on the edge of town. It would've been easier if she'd just left him to die and used his self to give her an opening through his death.

Jyn was probably getting soft.

Saw Gerrera wouldn't approve.

"What's your name?" she asked him where she'd helped him sit on the makeshift bed, drawing up his pantleg to expose the cut.

"Cassian," the boy said, the name falling easily from his tongue. "Cassian Andor."

"Real or fake?" Jyn quirked an eyebrow and for some reason, it made the boy smile, but he neither confirmed nor denied it.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Jyn Erso," Jyn said after a moment of deliberation. It wasn't a name that had meaning outside of Saw Gerrera's band of rebels.

"Real or fake?"

"Maybe one day you'll find out," Jyn said faintly amused, as she sponged away at the dried blood around his wound.

Cassian noticed she knew her way around medical supplies and he considered her silently.

"Are you with the Rebellion?" he asked her, wincing slightly as the cloth dragged too close to the edges of his broken skin. He was one of the younger recruits. Children were useful because they were less suspected to be involved in criminal activities and they could hide a bit more effectively. Child soldiers weren't something Mon Mothma approved of, but other members of council called it a ' _necessary evil'_. Still, Cassian didn't remember seeing her at the base.

"No," Jyn said, "but I'm guessing you are." She paused briefly before adding. "I'm with Saw Gerrera."

He'd broken with the Alliance only a few months previously and Cassian knew a lot of the rebels thought he was far too radical for their taste.

"You're a bit younger than I was expecting," she said sparing him a smirk, "for a rebel, I mean."

"You're a bit shorter than I thought you'd be," he said in reply, a half-smile of his own, "for being one of Saw's people."

Her lips twisted faintly.

"Were you there to blow up the station?" Jyn asked. "Because it might've been a bit _overkill_ between the two of us."

Cassian appeared rather startled. "Gathering intel, actually," he said, staring at her with her pale green eyes full of _fire_ and the _need_ to do something, something that mattered to someone, with calluses on her fingers from the grips of blasters, with a palm scarred from the overheating of a blaster.

He didn't think it was possible for a child ( _you're a child,_ he tried to point out to himself) to incite so much apprehension, but he knew that if they'd crossed paths on a battlefield, the one that would be falling would be him.

"You won't be gathering any intel on that leg," Jyn said sternly, and Cassian knew she wasn't wrong there. "I might have a bacta patch around here somewhere…"

* * *

Jyn's fingers smoothed over the Kyber crystal, its warmth calming as she looked over to Cassian as he slept. She knew there was a blaster hidden under the ragged folds of the thin blanket she'd thrown over him before taking up residence, sitting on the floor just opposite the door with her own blaster in hand. She might've saved Cassian Andor's life, but there was no reason for him to trust her, nor for she to trust him.

It would be simpler just to take off at that moment and detonate her bombs in the middle of the night, but they were technically on the same side and any information that Cassian gathered would be going against the Empire, so…

Jyn heaved another sigh, watching the sky darken behind the single window before looking to where Cassian slept restlessly.

His lips were drawn downwards into a frown and Jyn thought that might've been his default expression.

It might've been hers too, she thought to herself. It was something she hadn't really thought about; her facial expression.

Cassian didn't know what to think of this girl who had saved his life. She was befuddling and quiet.

"You don't talk very much," he said.

"Neither do you," she returned without looking up from cleaning her blaster with a precise hand.

Cassian conceded that point to her. "How old are you?" he ventured.

"Does it really matter?" Jyn asked, smoothing the pieces back into place, the blaster clicking in her hands.

"Not really," Cassian said, "but I can't really move my leg, so conversation is the way to go."

Jyn said nothing for the longest amount of time and Cassian thought perhaps he'd annoyed her when her voice cut through the silence.

"Eleven," she said. "You?"

"Sixteen. Orphan?"

Jyn thought about her father. "Yes," she said. "Same for you?"

Cassian nodded.

* * *

It was a week before Cassian's leg had healed sufficiently enough for him to walk and run on it without difficulty.

Jyn Erso was a puzzle, but in their time together he had discovered she was firm and steadfast, not too careful though, because one of her aliases had a bounty on her head, her favorite color was green, and she never went anywhere without a blaster.

He didn't know why she stuck around.

It would've been easier just to leave him to fend for himself, leave him alone in the hut on Bakura and run off. There was no reason for her to have a sense of loyalty towards him.

"So, are you coming with me to the station?" she asked him bluntly.

"I –what?" Cassian floundered in his confusion.

Jyn rolled her eyes. "You need intel, I need to blow it up, unless you're against working with me?" She quirked an eyebrow at how thrown off Cassian was. "Besides, you need a ride off this dump, and I've got a ship." A small ship, but a ship nonetheless.

Cassian stared at her blankly for a long moment. "You're awfully trusting," he said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not," Jyn countered dryly. "But you're the best backup I've got."

"Charming," he said, catching the bag that she tossed to him.

"Come on, the sun'll be setting soon and it's better to stake out in the darkness."

* * *

Jyn fixed the electrobinoculars over her eyes from where she and Cassian were parched on an opposite ridge, hidden from view. "It looks like the guards go by every half hour…on the dot, I don't think they're late for anything. So we've got time between each patrol. Are you a fast climber?"

"I can be," Cassian said, his face a mask in the darkness so Jyn couldn't even tell if he was lying or telling the truth. But he was a spy so the lying was more likely.

He took the electrobinoculars where she handed them off to him, looking through them.

It was almost strange how at ease they had come to be in one another's presence, two children of war who only trusted those that could further their own desires, their own wants.

Cassian was doing this for the Rebellion, Jyn was doing this for Saw Gerrera, so were they really all that different?

Cassian didn't think so, but he didn't voice it.

"I think we should move closer before the next rotation," he said, "and then climb once the guards've passed.

Jyn gave a soft hum of agreement, pulling a grappler blaster from her bag and Cassian stared.

"If you have that then why'd you ask if I was a fast climber?" He tried not to make his tone come off as exasperated as it had, but there was no way around that.

She smirked before they ducked forward to hide closer to the walls edge, waiting impatiently and silently for the next patrol to pass.

And then the Storm-troopers moved past and Jyn drew the grappler blaster and fired off a thin and strong metal cable.

"Hold on," Jyn said, barely giving him time to wind his arms tightly around her torso before she pressed the button to recoil, sending them flying forward and up the side of the wall to the very top of it.

Jyn hissed something vulgar under her breath as Cassian used her body as a stepping stool to make it over the edge of the wall before offering a hand to Jyn, but Jyn swung herself up without his help, unclipping the grapple with a bloodied hand; she must have had her knuckles cut from colliding with the wall. She tried to stem the blood on her shirt before nodding to him.

They ducked through the first doorway, their footsteps careful and quiet, only to find a corner to hide in when they saw two officers coming their way.

Jyn took a charge out of the pack on Cassian's back in order to place and prime it on the ceiling before nodding to him once more.

They separated as they'd agreed with Cassian heading towards the information core and Jyn to the places that was cause the biggest boom, taking the pack from Cassian before darting off.

Neither of them looked back to see if the other had done so, they had their own jobs to do and both were each other's means to an end, so both disappeared into the darkness, ducking around corners and behind doors.

Cassian had very little trouble locating the information core, something he found to be very lucky, but Jyn found it harder; the best places to secure bombs happened to be the most guarded.

Unfortunately for Jyn, the heavy number of guards meant that she actually had to use the walls in order to stay as close to the ceiling as possible when there were no places to hide. It strained her muscles and made her wish she was as flexible and fleet-footed as Maia was.

It was a miracle no one saw her.

The Kyber crystal was warm against her skin.

" _Trust in the Force,"_ her mother had said.

Jyn swallowed and bided her time and then all the charges were placed.

"Hey, who are you and how did you get here?!" a voice demanded and Jyn swore and ran, mistiming her explosion in her haste to get away before anyone on the base realized what had happened.

She was blown clear into the forest, fire searing across her upper back, unaware if Cassian had made it out, and it sat more heavily in her chest than she thought it would.


	2. The Passage of Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Talk about a positive response! I wasn't expecting that many people to be interested in a fic like this!

Jyn Erso was sixteen when her life changed drastically.

Saw had given her a loaded blaster and told her to wait in the shell turret until daylight…and then he had _left her there._

Jyn was absolutely _furious_ about it, even though three months had passed. Saw had raised her and just like that, he'd left her behind like her parents had.

_My father is a traitor, my father is a bastard, my father is a coward. Galen Erso is not my father. Galen Erso didn't raise me…_

Her fingers twisted under the binders that had been locked over her wrists, the fingerless gloves Maia had given her the only comfort her hands held now.

Her life had been turned upside down, and she was going to blame Saw Gerrera for it. _He deserved it,_ she thought viciously.

Jyn had tried to convince herself for so long that she didn't care that the Empire was around, that the Empire had caused so much tragedy in the galaxy, that she could stand to have the Imperial flag waving in every corner of the galaxy just so long as she didn't look up.

She'd told herself that lie so much that she'd almost believed it when she'd held Maia in her arms as she'd choked for breath, asking Jyn to carry on her legacy of rebellion.

Jyn hadn't cried when she'd watched her mother shot down in front of her, and she hadn't cried when the light had dulled from her friend's eyes. Jyn's eyes had long since dried. She certainly hadn't cried when she'd unintentionally killed Cassian Andor, even though she still blamed herself for that to the day.

The Rebel Alliance was her best bet, unfortunately, and it was _unfortunate_ because Jyn had run into a few of their members in the past and it hadn't ended well, but, too be fair, those rebels weren't nearly as good at hiding in plain sight as she was, which was a tragedy to be sure.

She'd always thought it was a bit stupid, the Alliance and Saw's rebels not working together, but the arrogance of the Alliance in regards to resistances against the Empire. It was the same kind of arrogance she'd seen with upper class Imperials.

The only difference was that the Alliance and the Empire were on opposite sides.

Jyn kept her face blank as the transport she was on pulled into what she could only assume was the rebel base and the cloth was removed from her head.

She probably shouldn't have decked the rebel that had collected her, but he hadn't been very endearing.

The only rebel of consequence that Jyn actually liked –barring Cassian Andor when he'd been alive– was the one she'd communicated with that was the rebel recruitment agent using the title Fulcrum.

* * *

" _You don't have to keep contacting me, Jyn,"_ the modulated voice mentioned from the comlink she had stuck in her ear.

"Maybe I just need to hear someone else's voice," Jyn grunted as she fiddled with her vibro-screwdriver within a vent within an Imperial station. She was in such a remote location that she didn't need to really worry about anyone overhearing her as long as she kept her voice low. "Blown anything up lately, Fulcrum?"

She was pretty sure that Fulcrum was male, even though that modulation made it almost impossible to tell. And she liked him well enough, better than any of the other rebels she'd met lately.

" _I'm more of an intelligence gatherer,"_ Fulcrum admitted, _"but I hear you're more into demolitions."_

That made Jyn pause. She'd never really said what she specialized in; of course, she'd listed off her skill-set to Fulcrum the first day that they'd made contact before he'd even managed to get a word in.

"I guess," she said. "But it's not the only thing I'm good at."

It might've been her imagination, but she could've sworn that she'd heard a chuckle on the other end.

" _I look forward to finding out what you are,"_ Fulcrum replied and Jyn smiled.

* * *

"Is it boring on the base?"

" _You are very curious,"_ Fulcrum laughed.

"One of my many faults, I'm sure," Jyn smirked as she fixed a charge onto a wall, priming it for detonation before pulling out her blaster and firing off a shot, hitting the Storm-trooper that rounded the corner to see her.

Jyn had to admire their tenacity for having patrols in the sewer system. That was painstaking effort, if you asked her, but you had to give it to the Empire for working at it.

"I'm sure there's at least ten more of them," she added, ducking around a corner to fire off a few more shots from her blaster as more Storm-troopers appeared to assist their fallen comrade.

" _Only ten?"_ Fulcrum sounded amused.

"Maybe," Jyn acquiesced as she dropped a smoke bomb to cover her escape before clicking the button that would detonate the charges.

* * *

"Do you talk with any of your other prospective recruits this much?" Jyn asked archly as she sewed together her broken skin from an injury she'd sustained with a low-classed knife. It would've done more damage with a vibro-blade, and Jyn counted her blessings that her skill with first aid had increased since the time she'd tried to clean up Cassian's leg.

" _Not particularly,"_ Fulcrum said, _"they rarely call back; you're the outlier."_

"Thanks," Jyn said dryly. "I hope I'm keeping your life _interesting,_ Fulcrum."

He laughed. _"The High Command doesn't exactly approve of a 'renegade rebel' having a direct line to an Alliance recruiter."_

"Should've told them to stuff it," Jyn said, gritting her teeth together as she pasted the bacta patch over her injury.

" _I'm sure that would've gone over well."_

Jyn snorted.

* * *

Jyn blinked once the cloth had been removed, looking around what could've only been the rebel base with a bit of a disinterest.

There were people rushing about from within what appeared to be a temple of some kind. Jyn could see several X-wings under maintenance and several rebels exchanging datapads, looking very somber.

"If I take these off are you going to retaliate?" the rebel who'd locked her wrists in the binders had asked and Jyn glowered at him.

She'd known a transport was coming to collect her and three other recruits, Fulcrum had warned her to be ready, but somehow she had been taken off guard and they'd grabbed her hard enough that she'd given one a solid kick to the jaw, hence why she'd been the only one in binders.

The rebel merely sighed before removing them before pointing her in a different direction from the other recruits and that got him an odd look.

"General Draven wants to have a word with you," the rebel said shortly and Jyn's eyes narrowed as she followed after him to a more remote area that was dominated by a round conference table with several data-screens.

General Draven was a worn sort of man with light eyes and a perpetual scowl that appeared to deepen the fissures of his face.

She disliked him immensely on first sight.

"State your name for the record," he said shortly without looking up from his datapad and Jyn glared.

"Jyn Erso," she said frostily, not noticing how a figure had shifted in the darkness the corner of the room at the name.

"Jyn Erso, aliases Kestrel Dawn, Tanith Pontha, Ami Myec, and Selan Melkans?" General Draven asked flatly, finally looking at her and Jyn was certain that there was barely hidden disgust there. "Daughter of Imperial scientist Galen Erso?"

Jyn had never talked about her family, not even to Fulcrum, and she didn't like the look he was giving her. She neither confirmed nor denied the fact, staring him right in the face and not budging.

"I'm only going to speak to Fulcrum," Jyn said, crossing her arms and tried not to look as wild-eyed and fiery tempered as she knew she must've looked.

"Yes, for some reason he speaks very _highly_ of you," General Draven said, the expression on his face clearly thought that line of thinking was misplaced. "The only thing you've got counting towards you is the mission you assisted Cassian Andor with five years ago."

That stalled Jyn where she was. "How do you even know about that?" she asked, unable to help her surprise.

"It was logged after the completion of his mission," General Draven said and Jyn's eyes widened dangerously. "Of course, he falsely labeled his partner outside the Alliance as deceased."

Jyn tried to wrap her mind around the idea that Cassian Andor had survived the explosion, but it was the only acceptable explanation for everything; there was no way the Alliance would've known she'd helped him otherwise.

"Where's Fulcrum?" she asked instead.

There was the sound of a polite clearing of a throat and Jyn turned in order to see a young man step out of the shadows and into the light. He couldn't have been more than twenty-one with an Alliance regulation jacket bearing two green circles, the insignia for a captain. The scruff on his cheeks was new in the manner of a boy growing into a man and man who couldn't be bothered to shave.

"I'm Fulcrum," the man said and Jyn's eyebrows raised as she considered him.

Accented Basic wasn't uncommon around the galaxy, after all, for many species it was their second language rather than their first, but there was something distinctly familiar about that voice, that guttural drawl.

Jyn's eyes narrowed and she looked him up and down. From the warm brown eyes that she had seen crinkle in the corners too many times in response to her dry remarks, the tawny skin flushed with fever for the first few days of their meeting.

"Cassian Andor," Jyn said the name with utmost certainty now, a smile creeping onto her face, "you're a bit younger than I was expecting."

That actually caused a chuckle to bubble from his lips.

"You're shorter than I'd thought you'd be," he returned and they shared a smile as if from a joke no one else understood."

"Captain Andor," General Draven said sharply and Jyn watched as he rolled onto his heels and straightened his spine, "Cadet Erso is your responsibility."

"Yes, sir," Cassian said before giving Jyn a smile as the general departed. "You look good," he added.

"I thought you were dead," Jyn informed him, swallowing thickly.

"I thought _you_ were dead," he returned just as easily, tilting his head to look her over in a way that Jyn liked better than the way General Draven had looked at her, like she was a human being with feelings and skills that could contribute to something larger. "The explosion went off earlier than you'd said it would. I'd barely gotten out before the station blew."

Jyn pursed her lips, trying not to appear as uncomfortable as she was certain that she looked. "I got caught," she admitted with a scowl. "I needed to act fast, so I moved up my plans. The blast threw me into the forest; I thought you were buried somewhere under the rubble."

Jyn hadn't stuck around to find out.

"So, Jyn Erso is actually your name, is it?" His dark eyes glinted and Jyn frowned for good measure.

"Well, Cassian Andor is yours," she pointed out with a bit of annoyance even as he grinned before crooking his fingers towards her.

"Come on," he said, "I'll show you where you're bunking, _Cadet_ Erso."

The emphasis wasn't lost to Jyn, but she didn't mind it all too terribly, feeling her Kyber crystal necklace warm under the neckline of her shirt.

"Cassian?" she said suddenly and he turned back to her. "I'm glad you're not dead."

And he gave her a grin that said he thought the same.

* * *

"Did you see her?"

"Yes," Cassian said shortly to the reprogrammed Imperial security droid that was locked into the data-grid, downloading new information.

K-2 was easily Cassian's closest friend on the rebel base, which was almost sad, but Cassian was kept far too busy to care that much about it. He had contacts to make, recruits to bring in, and traitors to kill.

It was strange to think of Jyn Erso as _alive_ , though. Of all the possible recruits he could have made as Fulcrum, he hadn't been anticipating the name of a girl he'd long believed to be dead.

A fiery and wild thing of sixteen now, and how much had changed in the past five years. Cassian tried to find the willful eleven year old in the fierce sixteen, but it was a much more difficult task; far too much had occurred. They were both older now, both different.

"Does she know she almost killed you?" K-2 asked in an almost conversational manner. The way the droid spoke was rather refreshing because he'd lost the ability to filter new information with his reprogramming.

"Yes, she does," Cassian said, almost rolling his eyes, "but I also thought she was dead, so we're even."

"Doesn't sound very even to _me,"_ K-2 almost muttered and Cassian allowed himself a small smile.

It had been surprising to be contacted so much by Jyn while he was still operating under the alias Fulcrum –which he still was–, even though he wasn't the first Fulcrum. He had inherited the name from a fellow rebel Gahyic Tardun who had inherited it from the first Fumcrum, Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi who had worked previously with the Alliance before her disappearance after a run-in with Darth Vader. At this point, Fulcrum was more of a myth that was associated with the Alliance.

It wasn't regulation to allow a prospective recruit to keep calling back, but Cassian had personal experience with Jyn Erso before. He didn't mind listening to her ramble in the midst of causing damage to the Empire's possessions.

"You can go ahead and shut down for the night," Cassian added to the droid. "There's nothing you can really do right now until we have more intel."

"Unfortunately," K-2 grumbled before pulling himself away from the data-bank in order to sit on the ground, his long and dark metal legs a trip hazard before the optical lights that were his eyes dimmed.

Cassian's lips curved. K-2 was about as close as a droid could get to being sarcastic, which was saying something, because as far as anyone knew, droids were not sarcastic…though that astromech that was with Raymus Antilles certainly came close.

He patted the droid on his shoulder before turning back to the data on the screen, logging the hour that he'd signed out with a few taps of his finger.

And then he made his way off to his room, wondering what the future might hold.

* * *

Jyn Erso was only a cadet for a week, which Cassian thought was something of a record. But Jyn alone had a great deal more experience than most of the current soldiers in the Alliance. Cassian didn't know if she had more experience than him, but he was sure that even if she didn't, then it was very close.

He'd seen her shots in target practice. She was good, but if she'd been given truncheons, she was a _demon._

Cassian hadn't been watching where he was going when he'd walked past her while she was practicing and she'd socked him painfully in the stomach with one, eliciting a loud groan from him before he fell to the ground, still holding his data-pad.

Jyn leaned over him, arching an eyebrow as she looked over him. "Didn't they teach you rebels not to run into a truncheon?" she asked completely unrepentant.

Cassian was almost annoyed. "Perhaps," he grated as he pulled himself into a sitting position as he considered her. "You look like you're settling in well."

She was wearing a similar brown jacket to most of the members of the Alliance only now it had a silver arrow on the breast pocket to indicate her new status as 'private'. As far as he could tell, she was rather unperturbed by the change in station.

Jyn shrugged before offering him her hand and Cassian didn't even have to think about it.

She yanked him upright. "I don't think a lot of people here like me," she admitted with an ever-present scowl and Cassian's brow furrowed slightly in confusion. "I guess they're not much fans of Saw's rebels."

" _Ah_ ," Cassian said in understanding, looking around the room to see that there was a bit of attention on Jyn. Perhaps they'd been expecting a chewing out for hitting him, but Cassian knew better. Besides, even among rebellions, the Alliance had a certain level of arrogance when one considered just how important Saw's incursions were towards their cause.

Mon Mothma, the senator of Chandrila and leader of the Alliance, had always been very disapproving of Saw Gerrera. Jyn probably wouldn't have been allowed into the Alliance, given her history with Saw, if Cassian hadn't spoken for her.

Cassian didn't think it was the smartest idea to cut off other rebels, but he'd done a lot of unspeakable things for the Alliance over the years. Some things that he still had trouble sleeping with.

"They'll get used to you," Cassian said and Jyn rolled her eyes.

"No Kay," she noticed, looking for his ever-present Imperial-reprogrammed shadow. The first time she'd seen K-2, she'd tried to run for a blaster and put a hole in his head, but by now she'd gotten used to his presence, although, whether or not she actually liked him was still up for debate. "You guys have a fight?"

Cassian released a huff before he could stop it and she smirked widely. "He's assisting in repairs. He's not very pleased about it, but he'd be bored otherwise."

"A droid, bored?" Jyn said archly.

"He's special," Cassian almost defended and he could've sworn there was a glint in Jyn's eyes.

* * *

Jyn and Cassian ate together whenever they weren't doing anything, which was enough for it to be commonplace to see them sitting together in the mess.

"You could make more friends," Cassian said one day and Jyn had looked in him with a rather unimpressed air.

"Coming from someone whose best friend is a reprogrammed Imperial security droid?" she responded easily, and Cassian couldn't help but ignore that comment rather than concede that she wasn't exactly incorrect.

He swallowed a mouthful of food in order to keep from responding and Jyn snorted.

"Cassian?"

Cassian made a noise around his food to indicate that he was listening.

"Are we friends?" Jyn asked him and he swallowed thickly, looking at her.

He knew a lot of things about Jyn that no one else did. He knew that she'd spent a few years on Lah'mu with her parents before they died, he knew that her favorite color was green, he knew that she was very good at blowing things up, he knew that she'd once been forced into a dress in order to sneak into an official gala in order to steal secrets from the database and that she particularly hated wearing dresses because of it, he knew that her weapon of choice was a blaster, and he knew she didn't like to not be doing anything.

"Of course we're friends," he said and she gave him a grin.

* * *

"You could need backup," Jyn pressed, jogging after him in order to keep up with his pace as he walked through the base, a coat wrapped tightly around his person, telling her wherever he was going, it was much less temperate than Yavin IV, and a bag over one shoulder.

"Jyn, you're no authorized for field duty," he pointed out and it was amusing to watch he expression sour at so little words. He knew she was practically dying to get out of the base, there were too many people, too many people that didn't like her, and only one of him.

Jyn wrinkled her nose. "You don't have to tell General Ass."

That made him laugh. "I'm sure General _Draven_ would figure it out," he said and Jyn huffed and crossed her arms, looking every bit the sixteen year old that she was.

"It won't be that bad," Cassian tried to assure her, "and you'll have Kay to keep you company."

Jyn didn't look very convinced as they came to a stop just before the transport he was talking. It was small, so whatever he was doing, it didn't involve a lot of recruits, if that was what he was doing, but Jyn couldn't be very certain; Cassian had been very tight-lipped about his mission.

"Try and make some friends while I'm gone," he suggested with a grin.

"Captain Cassian Andor, _the jokester,_ who would've thought?" she shot back and he laughed, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"See you around, Private Erso," he said before stepping onto the transport and lifting off, leaving Jyn to watch him go thinking of when Galen Erso had gone willingly with that man in the white cape.

She rubbed her fingers over the Kyber crystal around her throat.

* * *

"Here, you wanted one right?" Jyn held the blaster out to K-2, who had followed her down to target practice. She was starting to think that Cassian had put the droid up to it.

"I can discharge a weapon accurately," K-2 said in a tone that was nothing if not miffed.

"Have you ever _touched_ a blaster?" Jyn asked, the epitome of dry and received nothing in reply, which she'd been expecting.

"I won't dignify that with a response," the droid decided.

"That _is_ a response," Jyn muttered as she held out the blaster to the droid, and he picked it up easily, taking aim at the target in a manner that made her think that he'd soon too many people aim with blasters.

Then he paused. "Cassian's ship is coming in," he said in such a bland manner that Jyn was sure that he'd picked up chatter on the frequency that the Alliance used, and then Jyn was gone, rushing through the base to reach the landing pad that hosted the various X-wings, transports, and stolen Imperial transports in time to see the one that Cassian had left on return with a few more blast burns and looking very much run ragged.

She stopped as the engine's power was cut and movement was heard from within just shortly before the door opened to reveal Cassian with a makeshift bandage around his thigh and an arm burned.

It looked painful and he almost crumpled when he stepped down and Jyn had to lurch forward to wrap his good arm around her shoulders, winding one arm around his waist to keep him upright.

"Private Erso," he said through gritted teeth, "make any friends?"

"Just because you're injured doesn't mean I won't hit you," Jyn warned.

Cassian grinned as she helped him limp towards the medical facilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is going great, much to my surprise. The name Fulcrum was a title that Cassian held at one point, but it was also held by Ahsoka, as seen in Star Wars Rebels, which I do not watch (I'm sure I'll get around to it eventually), that's probably the only reference to Ahsoka that will be seen in this fic, but who really knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @greygryffindor


End file.
